


We Don't Have To Get Up Anytime Soon

by realityfallsapart



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Mornings, Victor spelled with a k, based on fanart, uggg the anxiety, viktor is so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:18:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9667907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityfallsapart/pseuds/realityfallsapart
Summary: There are days when Yuuri’s anxiety is really bad - he doesn’t want to speak, loud noises aggravate him, the idea of getting out of bed is absolutely daunting. Victor’s got a lot better at reading Yuuri, and one day when he wakes up and finds Yuuri in this state, he just asks whether he can touch Yuuri and they’ll cuddle in bed until Yuuri feels better, however long it takes.From a Tumblr comic by the amazing and talented narootos! Go check out their blog and love their art! (summary was from the post)





	

**Author's Note:**

> like I said this was inspired by the awesome work of narootos. Here's the link to the comic BUT PLEASE DON'T STEAL THE ART:  
> https://narootos.tumblr.com/tagged/emdoods  
> (it's a few posts down)

Yuuri and Viktor were living in Viktor's apartment in St. Petersburg, balancing their relationship fairly well along with their skating careers. Because of the shared living space, they both learned many new things about each other, but Viktor got to know a particular part of Yuuri the best.

His anxiety.

It was unpredictable and struck often, most times just reducing the skater to sobs and occasionally even an anxiety attack, where Viktor would rub his katsdon's back and whisper sweet nothings in his ear. These episodes at first caught Viktor off guard and a bit awkward, but soon enough, Viktor had mastered calming his fiance down.

Or so it seemed.

After Yuuri had moved in with Viktor, he had warned the older man that some days his anxiety would get so bad, that it would morph into a temporary depression. Viktor had assured Yuuri that it was okay, and that there was no need to worry, Viktor would still love him. The days had passed and there was no incident, in fact, there wasn't even the slightest panic attack, which Viktor found odd, but didn't comment on it. A few days later, he found out what Yuuri had meant. It took nearly a whole day for Viktor to coax Yuuri out of his slump.

When Yuuri had one of his major attacks, he didn't eat or talk. He would sometimes cry, but not a sound would be heard, just silent tears falling. Yuuri would leave the bed, couch, or where ever his attack had hit him, even if it was at the park or rink. He would just shut down. The first few attacks, Yuuri would barely even let Viktor touch him, shunning any and all human interaction, finding the idea of being near another person ludicrous. Eventually, Yuuri let the Russian in, if only a little. The first time Yuuri did let Viktor close, the taller man was so happy and relieved that his Yuuri trusted him in his most vulnerable state, that he cried himself.

Months passed, and soon Viktor had seemed to master Yuuri's emotions, sometimes sensing an attack before Yuuri did. Slowly but surely Yuuri's anxiety lessened its grip from crippling to just tight.

* * *

 

  _About a year and a half later, after the wedding...._

 

Viktor blinked open his eyes and yawned quietly. When he didn't feel the pressure of his husband against his side, Viktor turned his head and found Yuuri lying a few inches next to him, on his side, facing away from the silver-haired man. Viktor smiled and sat up, rubbing an eye, one strap of his tank top sliding down his broad shoulder. He froze when his gaze settled on the now seemingly miserable form of Yuuri. Viktor leaned forward to cross his arms over the tops of his knees in order to see his lover's face. Yuuri had tears streaking themselves down his cheeks, eyebrows scrunched together in a painful manner. The skater's eyes were red and staring into space, his one arm strangling his pillow, the other brought up close to his face. The blankets were pulled up high on the Japanese man's shoulders. Yuuri didn't make a sound--only suffered in silence.

Viktor felt a sharp stab of pain through his heart as he gazed at his husband. Yuuri hadn't had one of his major anxiety attacks recently, and Viktor may have been a little rusty helping Yuuri through one, but he be damned if he was going to just sit there and do nothing.

"We don't have to get up anytime soon. Is a hug okay?" Viktor asked softly, the pain in his chest growing steadily. At first, there wasn't a reaction, but then Yuuri slowly and silently let out a minuscule nod. Internally, Viktor celebrated the small victory.

Viktor laid back down and Yuuri rolled over lethargically, the grimace in his features even more prominent. Viktor didn't say anything else, only hooked an arm under Yuuri's right armpit and snaking his other hand over the Japanese man's left shoulder to pull him closer, their legs tangling. Viktor breathed deeply out and pushed their foreheads and noses together, silently telling his love that it will be okay. After a moment, Yuuri rested his arm on the crook of Viktor's neck, his other hadn still close to his face. They stayed like that for a while before Viktor gently broke the silence.

"Little better?"

"Yeah."

And Yuuri may have had tears still in his eyes and on his face, his voice a bit scratchy, and his heart still hurting, but it was. It was a little better. Just feeling the Russian close to him made everything a little tiny bit better. Less suffocating. 

The ache in Viktor's heart lessened at the one word answer. He knew that Yuuri was no where near okay at this moment in time, and that they would be there for a while, but that was alright. Viktor would stay there in bed as long as his Yuuri needed him to. Even if it meant nothing but silent cuddles the whole day, Viktor would not--and never--leave.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed. I have a lot on my plate right now with the stress of life, but I had to write something, even if this is up later than I wanted it to be. Anyways, please let me know if you liked it!
> 
> ***Disclaimer: in the comic that this post was about, it was not implied that Viktor and Yuuri were married, nor in St. Petersburg, I just added it in for the story
> 
> Thanks again!   
> -realityfallsapart


End file.
